


Play For Me?

by kateyes085



Category: Leverage RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, First Time, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a player within the text. You can click on the popout player and see the selections played. The coding is acting weird.
> 
> All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction. Feedback and honest criticisms are always appreciated.

~*~

"I can't work with this man Bob!" I snapped.

"Calm your horses there princess. We got off on the wrong foot is all. No big deal." Chris smirked before he belched and hiccupped rubbing his temple.

"My name is not princess." I snarled through clenched teeth. "For the third time, it's Kaydence; Kaydence Brooks, you moron."

I turned and glowered at Bob. "That's it! I'm leaving. I was only doing this as a favor for you and my father, Bob, but he clearly is not interested in the help, so forget it. I still have my paper I'm working on and a performance to get ready for by the end of next week. I told daddy this was a bad idea."

"Kay, sweetie, you came all this way, at least listen to him play. We could really use your input and help with the background music." Bob pleaded.

"Fuck it Bob, if she don't wanna be here then we don't need her. We'll figure somethin' else out." Chris snarked with a grimace.

I glared at this crude, hung-over, wretched excuse for a man. "Play? How is he supposed to perform? I think he's still drunk from last night. No. I think it's best if I just leave. Best of luck to you with all of … this." I told him with a flailing hand encompassing the studio area.

"Listen, I know I'm a little late," Chris growled.

I sneered and snapped back at him, "A little late? You left me sitting here for over two hours waiting for your drunken ass to roll outta bed. It's not only rude and inconsiderate, but completely unprofessional." I seethed.

"Unprofessional? Honey, I'll have you know, I'm a complete professional. You just caught me on bad day is all," Chris tried to explain.

"A professional redneck hillbilly," I muttered under my breath. 

Chris lunged forward up into my face and snarled, "Fuck you princess!" I just balled my fist on my hips and snarled right back, "Bite me asshole."

"Guys, guys calm down.   Just give us fifteen more minutes Kay. Please. Listen to him perform, and let me know what you think." Bob pleaded one more time.  

"Fuck her Bob, we don't …" Chris grumbled.

Bob turned on Chris, "Yes we do Chris so shut the hell up. We are far enough behind on this. I'm sorry about Whitney but business is business. You have to get your shit together. The label is breathing down my neck. Fifteen minutes, that's all I'm askin'."

I watched the exchange cautiously. I knew the next flight was not leaving for a couple of hours still, so I made a counter offer. "I'll give you a half hour.   Just please, clean him up a little bit, he reeks of stale beer and cigarettes and other unmentionable fragrances; pour some coffee down his throat, and for God's sake, would someone please get him a breath mint."

Chris smirked, "Knew you'd see things my way."

I just scowled, "You better dazzle me hotshot or I'm outta here."

~*~

I love all types of music, but country was not one of my favorites; cow-kicking, best friend stole my girl and all I have in the world is this guitar, my pickup and my dog music.

But, Chris's lyrics were strong. The melody had potential but they definitely needed a strong accompaniment of at least the piano. It was a little crass, but had feeling and potential. I wasn't dazzled, but I was intrigued. He actually had talent and passion for his music if not for his life choices.

"I'll give you until Thursday. After that, I have to get back to New York for the weekend. I have a performance on Friday and a paper due on the following Monday. If we need to work something else out after that time, we'll decide on Thursday before I leave."

Bob was so happy he hugged me thanking me repeatedly. Chris offered his thanks reservedly. We clearly do not get along personally, but professionally, we will just work through it.

"I just have one request," I asked. "I need access to your piano on the off hours so I can practice?" Bob beamed in gratitude. "Of course."

~*~

[Moonlight Sonata – Beethoven](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/39457553)

[Etude Op. 10, No. 3 in E](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/1026547473)

[The Sacrifice](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/204232977) 

More than anything, we're at each other's throats.   For the first three mornings after our initial meeting, I've tried to get to the studio early, but no matter what time I arrive, Kaydence is there practicing.

On the third morning, I finally went in to watch her practice. The sheet music was in front of her but she never looked at it or opened her eyes once. Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Chopin; on and on she would play from memory, never looking up, never breaking her concentration. After about an hour, she paused, and stood to stretch and shake out her tired limbs. She grabbed a water and started when she saw me watching her. She blushed slightly and waved tentatively.

I motioned to see if I could go in to the studio to join her. She nodded uncertainly. I walked in and she sat straddling the piano bench. I grabbed a chair and turned it to straddle the back as I faced her. "Do you ever sleep woman?"

She laughed lightly, "Yes I sleep, rather regularly thank you, but I need to get my practice time in around this project when I can. We have a very important fundraising function that the school is putting on and I need to be at my best." she told me.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked her. "Juilliard," she replied absently as she massaged her wrists and hands.

I grabbed her hands and started massaging them. She tried to pull them back and blushed harder. "Thank you Chris, but that's not necessary."

I just huffed at her, "Are you always this stubborn? Relax princess." She bristled and stiffened. She still didn't like the nickname that I gave her. Well, tough. It fit. She always had a pompous, arrogant air about her when she was around me. The only time she relaxed was when she was playing. "I know how sore you can get from long hours of practice, just tryin' to help sweetheart," I told her as I continued to massage her hands, palms and fingers.

She finally relaxed a little as I worked up her wrists to her forearms. She leaned in a little relaxing more. "If you're even half this good at foot massages, I'm packing you up and taking you home with me," she murmured. I chuckled softly. The princess seemed to have a soft underbelly after all.

I reached forward and softly caressed her cheek and rubbed my thumb across her full bottom lip. I looked up and caught her watching me intently. "Chris … What're you doing?" she whispered. "I don't know," I murmured.

She stood quickly and tucked her hair that had worked free from her clip back over her ear, cheeks flushing pink again. She scrambled off the bench making her way to the door. "I, um, I've got some things I need to finish up before we start, so I'll be back in about an hour."

~*~

What the hell was that?

I mean he's kinda cute in a manly cowboy sorta way, but he's a complete jerk.  

No, no, no … that's all there is to it.

I'm leaving in a couple of days to go back to my life.

~*~

What was I thinking? Kiss her? Hell no! I am so glad that didn't happen.

She just looked so sweet, soft and approachable when she was relaxed. Until the ice princess woke up. God, she is frustrating.

 _What the fuck!_

She's gone in a couple of days and then things will go back to normal.

~*~

We were arguing about a harmony/chord conflict. Back to normal again, this I can handle.

He's pacing like a caged animal. I growl in frustration. "Look let's take a little break. I need some air." He grunted his agreement.   I grabbed my jacket on the way out the door.

The crisp clean Tennessee air helped to clear my head a little and calm me some as I walked aimlessly around the grounds surrounding the studio.

I pulled out my iPod and made a selection. My decompression techniques might not be quite orthodox, but music is music and sometimes it feels good to let loose even if I do look like an idiot dancing around in sporadic intervals.

[50 Cent v. Joan Jett](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/168992529)

~*~

I was still walking it off pacing in the studio when I bumped into her messenger bag that she dragged with her everywhere and knocked it over. Piles of printed sheet music tumbled out in its wake.  

 _Well shit!_

I bent down to pick up the mass of standardized printed compositions. Mixed within were some handwritten pages of a piece. I recognized Kaydence's cryptic scrawl in the margins. I read through the melody and realized it was pretty good. It would actual work quite nicely in the background of the song they were currently stuck on.

I grabbed up the papers and my jacket and jogged out to find where she went.

It didn't take long to find her. She seemed to be listening to music, but she was kind of dancing, at least I think that's what it is. It's kind of a strut, shimmy, hip-hop, loose-limbed sort of movement she was doing. Her eyes were closed and she was listening to the music and it was just moving her. She was free, open and approachable again.   She danced about in the cool late morning air among the fallen leaves of autumn. She was almost … entrancing.

[Stayin' Alive – N-Trance](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/397876753)

 _Crap! Focus you idiot. She's leaving in a couple of days. Don't go there._

I straightened up and marched straight towards her. When I reached her and dodged back and forth to lean in and tap her on the shoulder. She screeched and flailed slipping on the slick leaves under her feet and started to fall backwards. I grabbed her around the waist to catch her before she fell. We spun around ending with her in a dip and her arms looped around my neck.

She was flushed, eyes dilated and breathing heavy from the shock. She blinked up at me in a daze, "Uh, hi?" she said blushing harder and biting her lip.

I couldn't help it; I snorted and started laughing. I leaned my head into her shoulder to muffle my laughter.

 _Strawberries?_

She just patted my back in support, muttering, "I'm glad I amuse you." This only made me laugh harder. She made this soft growling noise near my ear, sighing heavily, "Can you help me up now?"

I stood up and helping her back up chuckling the whole time. She just scowled and dusted herself off with mocked offense. "Was I gone too long?" she asked.

"What? Oh! No. Um, did you write this?" Somehow, I was able to hold on to the sheet music in the confusion. I waved the sheets at her.

"What? Where did you find that? Were you snooping through my stuff while I was out here?" she snapped reaching to grab back the sheets. I held tightly not budging. "What? No. I accidently bumped your bag, it fell over, and this fell out. I just wanted to see if you wrote it. I think it could work with where we're stuck that's all."

"Look, I was just doodling. It's nothing. Composition was never really my strong point." She reached again to grab them back.

"Will you play it for me?" I asked. This caused her to pause, "Really?" I just nodded.

[Bella's Lullaby](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/692536081)

~*~

[Bach Violin Solo](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/257394193)

Chris had set me up in the guesthouse off the main house on his property. I, as usual, was practicing. The desk was cluttered with my laptop and notes on my paper. I was going cross-eyed with my paper so I decided to practice some more.

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I put my violin down and answered only to find Chris on the other side, looking a little sheepish. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. He pushed the hair out of his face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Is this a bad time?" he asked. I opened the door further and let him in shaking my head no.  

He was looking around taking in the messy desk and sheet music with my violin open on the couch facing the picture window overlooking the property.

I stuttered a little bit looking around as I tried to clear out the mess I had made on the couch. "I'm sorry, I was just …" Chris smiled and shook his head slightly, "Practicing?" I laughed softly and moved the mess to the table, "Yes," gesturing for him to sit down.

"You play the fiddle?" he asked pointing to my violin. I bristled at this, "A Stradivarius is hardly a fiddle." He just shrugged, "Just a fancy name for a fiddle. Potato, Potato.   How many instruments do you play?"

"Oh, um, only three. The piano is my major, but I also play the violin and flute for orchestral ensembles." I told him. "Hmmm," he pondered and kind of rocked on his heels a little bit.

"Listen, me and the boys are goin' into town to grab a beer, just wanted to see if you, ya' know, wanted to come or anything." He asked as he shoved his fists into his jean pockets.

"Oh, uh, yeah that'd be great. It would be nice to relax for a little bit, sure, if you don't mind." Chris just shrugged nonchalantly. "Wouldn't have asked otherwise," he said. "Well, um, okay then." I said with a tentative smile. He finally smiled. "Okay cool. We're leavin' in about an hour?" I just nodded smiling again.

"Uh, I was wonderin' …" I just looked at him and waited expectantly. He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Could you play somethin' on yer fancy fiddle?" he asked with a smirk. I just scowled at him and sighed heavily. I reached for my violin and positioned myself.

The bow whizzed through the air before I slapped it hard on the seat cushion, "Sit." I instructed him.

[Romeo and Juliet – Love Theme, Tchaikovsky](http://www.playlist.com/searchbeta/tracks#romeo%20and%20juliet%2C%20tchaikovsky/all/1)

 

~*~

[Stagger Lee, Lloyd Price](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/258834705)

 

The bar was loud, smoky and packed, with twangy music blaring from the jukebox. Just the way I like it. Rowdy a little with the drunks, but we all find a table.

I ask Kaydence what she wants, "Oh, um, a beer's fine, Corona if they've got it." I must have looked shocked because she giggled a little self consciously, "What? I drink beer." She said. "I guess I figured you more for a white wine spritzer or some girly Cosmopolitan drink."

She stretched around and looked at the bartender, "I think the complexities of mix drinks might be a stretch beyond his comfort zone of shots and keggers." I looked over at Phil and back with a scowl, "Hey! Phil's a good guy."

She just shook her head at me, "Figures you would be on a first name basis with the barkeep. Go forth and bring me mine ale or else I be forced to run thee through for thine trespass." I looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Shoo, go get me my beer, I'm dyin' ova heeya."

We settled in and talked over beer and peanuts, just enjoying ourselves. When a large grain silo in a letterman jacket sauntered over and slammed his giant meat hooks down on our table, "Wanna dance?" he leered drunkenly at Kaydence. She blushed and replied, "Uh, no thank you," and turned back to me with a confused-concerned look on her face.

"Oh come on now, baby, don't be like that," he slurred. I stood up and shoved him in the shoulder moving him along. "Lady said no pal, why don't you go back over there with your buddies." The silo decided to stand off with me and somehow Kaydence had maneuvered herself between us.

 _Damn she's a tiny little thing._

"Thank you, truly, but you see I've already promised my friend here a dance and we are actually going to be heading out for the night, so maybe another time then," she offered with a little smile as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and on reflex, I clasped my hands at her lower back. "What the hell are you doin'?" I growled at her. "Savin' your ass idiot," she hissed. "My ass didn't need savin'." I informed her glaring over at the letterman jockstrap.

"Shut it Christian. I wanna dance," she snapped. I gasped softly and looked down at her.

She was still an ice princess but somehow soften in her concern for him. She was only doing it to protect him; he couldn't fault her for that. Well there was that and only his mother ever called him by his full name.  
My cock totally didn't notice; not it didn't.  

~*~

He reached for my right hand and held it as he looked down at me dancing slowly until he spun me around causing me to giggle. We were dancing and enjoying ourselves when suddenly he was pulled from my arms and spun around by the man who approached me before. He cold cocked Chris hard against the jaw causing him to spin and fall to the floor.

"Chris!" I yelled. The guy sneered drunkenly, "Now how about that dance?" I think his nuts were split in two I kicked him so hard.

He only echoed with a pitiful squeaked whimper before he fell forward. I grabbed his ears and kneed him in the face. As he crumbled to the floor, I spun and grabbed the first chair I saw, breaking it over his back as he finally collapsed.

In the middle of this, all hell broke loose in the bar when the guy's friends started fighting with the guys from Chris' band and Chris was back up in the fight too.

This was all I saw before I was attacked by a screeching hellcat who was pulling my hair and trying to scratch my face. A quick elbow to her chin knocked her out and I was spun around in the other direction to some girl slapping me and calling me a bitch.

I was grabbed behind by some very strong, man-type arms. I slammed my head back and heard the satisfying crunch of bone with a yelp and then I was released. I saw some jocks running to spear two other patrons who were trying to get out of the way and I clothes lined them to ground.

I was spun back around and swung for all I was worth hearing bone snap and a yelp of "Kay'nce! Dammnut woomun! Dat wus my noths."

"Oh my God! Are you all right? I'm so sorry, I …" He just waved it off, blood trickling from his nose and tears watering his eyes. "Fowgethit. Cume'on" he pulled me after him out into the crisp night air.

~*~

"Okay, hold still," she said.

"Ugggh," I groaned as she snapped my nose back in place. I stretched my face and gently poked the bridge of my nose as she rinsed off a warm cloth to clean up the drying blood.

She still had some Band-Aids to administer to the cuts on my face and knuckles. "So what was that?" I asked her, referencing the bar fight.

"That?" she shrugged, "That was nothing. I'm the youngest of four. I have three older brothers that took great enjoyment in torturing me when I was growing up. One's a Marine now, another plays for the Rangers and the last one is an accountant." I laughed,

"How is an accountant scary?" She just made a mocking cringe gesture. "You really need to see him at tax season."

I laughed and absently scratched at my face then promptly hissed as I opened one of the cuts. "Oh stop that now; you're making them bleed again."

She gently dabbed the wound as well as the others on my face. She was gentle but thorough, cleaning, testing, disinfecting and bandaging as she went.

"There now," she said softly, "almost good as new." She finished up and patted the top of my hand that was resting on the counter. I reversed my hand and laced my fingers through hers, "Thank you."

She looked down at me from where she stood over me tending my wounds. She absently tucked my hair behind my ear and softly caressed my cheek. She leaned in and kissed my forehead.   When she pulled back, she squeezed my linked hand and said quietly, "Good night Chris. I'll see you in the morning."

~*~

We were working hard again the next morning. Everything is drawing to a close here, my time, and the work. Soon I'll go home and Chris will go back to his life.

"Um, Chris?" I tentatively asked him. "Hmmm?" he questions as he is tuning his guitar. "Could, could you have a look at this?" I handed him what I had written this morning.

He looked it over. "Piano accompaniment?" I shook my head, "No, it's a violin piece actually." I told him nervously.

Composition was never a strength of mine. The fact that I even completed two pieces on my own still astounded me.

"Hmmm. Play it for me?" He asked before turning back to guitar again when I opened my violin case.

[The Kiss, Last of the Mohicans](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/677569297)

 

~*~

"Kay? I have to go down to Chattanooga in the morning, you wanna come?" I asked her casually.

Okay, well I was going for casual anyways.

"I mean we're just about finished and with you leavin' tomorrow, it only seems right. All you've pretty much seen of Tennessee is the airport, my house and a bar."  

She was a little hesitant, "I don't know … what do you need to go there for?"

Ah, I have piqued my princess' interest.

"I'm doing a benefit concert for the aquarium at the end of the month and I have some things to finalize that's all. It's pretty cool. I thought you might like it. Then we can go to Cheeseburger, Cheeseburger for lunch."  

No, I hadn't planned this at all, definitely not.

"Aquarium? Cheeseburgers? Sounds suspiciously like a date there Christian?" she taunted with a smile.

"What? No. I've just gotta …" Kaydence bounced up and kissed me on my cheek. Her hands were resting on my chest as she shyly smiled up at me and bit her lip, "I'd love to."

Uh, okay that's never happened before, I tried to reason with myself. I thought they were kidding about your heart skipping a beat and shit. And those are very manly, lumberjack butterflies in my stomach damn it.

All Kaydence saw was a goofy ass grin on my face as I blushed a little and mumbled "okay."

 _Shit. Fuck. God damn it._

 __

~*~

"Oh my God! These cheeseburgers are to die for and the fries, I think I've found Nirvana," I sighed happily. "Man, I thought the diners back home were awesome. They have nothing on this place." I told him.

The drive was long but we talked and listened to music. It was relaxing and fun. He pointed out interesting sites along the way.   I was fascinated that on top of that mountain you can see seven different states from that one location. It blew me away. I'm going to have to come back and see this when I have time. Or, you know, to see if Chris would like to go.

Don't go there Kay, I scolded myself.

"You sure can pack it away for such a little thing," he commented. "I beg your pardon," as I snuck one of his fries. He laughed. "I figured you would be all vegan and shit." I snorted. "Well that's eloquent. See, there's still a whole bunch of stuff you don't know about me Christian?" I grinned cheekily at him.

He coughed and shifted in his chair, "We need to get over to the aquarium if you want to see it all." I just snuck a couple more fries and another swallow of my Coke as I hummed in agreement.

~*~

There were parts of the aquarium that were dark with lots of secluded corners. Kaydence was watching the fish swim by in awe. It was quiet, calm and peaceful here for everyone but me.   The blue light from the tank shone down on her giving her an ethereal glow.

She was breathtaking and all I wanted to do was take out that stupid clip her hair was always up in and run my fingers through it. I wanted to kiss her till she melted into me and never left.

What the hell was goin' on? I never went for all that romantic crap, but she inflamed me, inspired and maddened me to the point of no return. She was infuriatingly stubborn and pigheaded. With music, she was pompous, self assured and arrogant because she really was that good. In life, she was hesitant and shy.

I want her, maybe more than I wanted anyone before, but a part of me knew this wasn't gonna happen. We were too different, too far away from each other's comfort zones.  

Her hand clenched around the metal guardrail in front of the tank. She continued to watch what was going on in the tank as I watched her. My pinkie seemed to stretch of its own accord and stroke up the side of her hand. She gasped and looked down and then up at me. My face was plastered in a solid blank mask as I watched her. "Christian?" she said softly with concern as she wrapped her smaller hand around mine.

My face melted as I watched her concern for me. Her sad look reflected my feelings. She knew what I was thinking without even saying anything. I reached out and gently ran the tips of my fingers down her cheek. She leaned into the touch. I circled my hand around her neck and pulled her lips up to mine; soft, leisurely brushes of the lips, sweet and gentle swipes of the tongue; nothing overwhelming. A baby cried in the background and we jerked apart in surprise.

I cleared my throat and looked down to Kaydence's bowed head and bright pink ear tips. I was holding her arms with each of my hands. I squeezed them and ran my hands down her arms, entwining our right and left hands and kissed the top of her. "Come on princess, we still have more exhibits to see."

~*~

We walked hand in hand throughout the aquarium. I'm still reeling from that kiss. Chris was so unbelievably gentle and tender. I was still shaken by the sheer intensity.

We were near the end of the tour when Chris stopped. He was a little jittery and twitchy. I was going to ask what was wrong when I was ushered into a darkened corner and pressed up against the wall. "Chris …" was I was able to utter before soft, hot lips were crashing down on mine. It was a passionate whirlwind of sensations. We both groaned at the intensity.

When he pulled back, we were both breathing heavily, he traced his fingertips down my cheek again. "Princess, I …" he never got any farther.

I reached for him, holding his strong, stubborn jaw in my hands. I caressed his lower lip with my thumb. His clear blue eyes jerked back and forth from my eyes to my lips. I wove my fingers through the thick waves at the back of his neck and pulled him to me. He pushed me further into the wall with a growl. I whimpered in response and scored his scalp with my nails.

His knee was pressed between my thighs. Everywhere there was just heat and burning sensations. I just wanted to crawl inside him and never leave.

~*~

"Take your hair down." I murmured as I placed sucking kisses along the column of her throat. She leaned back to give me more access. "What?" she asked in a confused daze. Her hands were everywhere tugging me closer by my hair, caressing my face, neck and chest, scrambling, grabbing and tugging. I nuzzled her ear, "your hair. Take it down. You always have it up in that fuckin' clip. I wanna see …"

She reached up and released the clip. Waves of sweet smelling cool blonde tendrils cascaded down around me.

 _Oh God, I'm dying._

Strawberries. Sweet, tangy and rich, it was all I could smell and taste. I buried my face in further, breathing in the heady scent.   My hand moved around and squeezed her left butt cheek, pulling her further in as my hips flexed and ground my cock into her hip; the other wound through her soft waves.

"Chris," she murmured near my ear before she suckled it gently. This caused me to groan and push further into her body as I slammed the flat of my hand on wall above her.

 _Shit!_

"Sweetie, we need to go," she told me quietly. I pulled back, "I know." I looked down at her.

Blonde waves, unruly and disheveled. She was flushed and breathing heavy. Her lips were swollen and bruised from my kisses. Her eyes were dilated and staring up at me from the rich melted chocolate irises. I did that to her. I had less willpower to fight than a moth to the flame. Fiercely I kissed her. Tongues dueled for dominance within consuming passion, fire and heat. I can't let her go.

"Christian." She said in a sharp, breathlessly tone.   I growled in response and dropped my head to her shoulder as my cock twitched against her hip. "Not helping princess."

She reached for my chin and turned my head so she could look at me. "Seriously?" she asked. I just blushed slightly and closed my eyes. I'm a hairsbreadth away from coming in my pants faster than I did at fourteen when I realized my dick was used for something other than pissin'.

Kaydence maneuvered herself out from under my arm and stepped away. It took me a few minutes calm down. I coughed and cleared my throat, rearranged myself and turned around.

She was standing facing the entrance to our little private nook. Her hair was back up in the clip and she had her head bowed finding her shoes exceedingly interesting.

I reached for her hand. She looked up at me blushing and chewing the inside of her cheek. "Come on princess, let's go home."

~*~

Our drive home seemed longer this time.   I was curled into his side and his arm was draped around me. He asked me to take down my hair again, which I did. He just played with it the whole way home. Every once in a while he would kiss the top of my head or lean his head against mine. It was strangely soothing just to be held like this.

"Have dinner with me up at the house tonight?" He asked. I leaned back and watched him as he watched the road, driving his old pickup truck home. The radio was playing softly in the background.   "Alright," I told him. I saw him smile sadly and nod.

I turned back and snuggled in closer. The music, the drone of the car and Chris' soft singing and humming lulled me to sleep.

I woke to Chris caressing my cheek and murmuring into my hair, "Wake up princess, we're home. Why don't you go freshen up and come up to the house whenever you're ready." He told me before he kissed me softly.

~*~

I love to cook and always have. My favorite memories are cooking for the family with my mom.

Kaydence arrived about an hour later. "Um, it's just the two of us, right?" she asked hesitantly as she looked around. "Shut up," I muttered. "So there'll be a few leftovers." She giggled.

"Can I help? Unless it can be boiled or microwaved I'm pretty much useless in the kitchen. I think I can handle stirring though," she offered hopefully. "No knives though. Last thing I need is to sever a finger before tomorrow night." She said absently.

Knives … I thought Whitney leaving hurt; that was an annoying mosquito compared to this.

I just brushed it off and showed her what I needed her to do to finish putting together the dinner. I think I surprised her in the end with the meal. I opened a bottle of my favorite California Red and we sat down to enjoy each other's company and the meal we fixed together.

It was easy, comfortable. I wanted more nights like this with her. The want burned like an acid in the back of my throat.

 _Just ask her to stay you idiot. If she says no, then you know._

"Well I really need to get back and finish packing. Can you give me a ride to the airport tomorrow morning or should I call a cab?" she asked.

 _Noooooo. You fill the holes and gaps inside. Just stay with me. Wrap yourself around me and never let go._

"Yeah," I coughed and cleared the lump in my throat, "Yeah, I can take you."

 _Pussy_.

"Let me walk you back to the guesthouse."

 _Shallow cuts draw out the bleeding process some more, why dontcha?_

I walked her to her door. She looked up at me as she chewed on her lip then down at our interlocked fingers. "Thank you … for today … it was … I don't remember the last time I enjoyed myself quite so much. I … just … thank you … for everything." She pressed her lips to mine, just a taste. She squeezed my hand and turned to let herself in.

My hands tightened on the doorframe. She turned back, smiled sadly, and quietly said good night before she softly closed the door tight.

I ran my fingertips down the wood grain that I was staring at with a frown. I angrily shoved my fists in my pockets, turned on my heel as I stomped back up to the house.

 _Pussy._

~*~

The ride to the airport was tense and quiet.  It lacked the comfort and support of the ride we shared yesterday.  He held my hand throughout the drive, but watched the road in stiff, stubborn silence. 

I checked in for my flight and he walked me to the security checkpoint, which was as far as he could go.  "Well I guess this is it," I said in a gratingly cheerful voice to disguise the bitter twist of my insides. 

You have to do this.  Everything is on the line.  This is the final stretch.  Don't blow it because some cute guy makes your head spin and helped you to discover that your toes really can curl from a kiss. 

He squeezed my hand like a lifeline, "I don't want you to go," he said.  My eyes watered, "Please Chris don't do this to me.  Not now."

"To you?  What about me?  The album's just about complete.  You have no reason to come back here again."  I stared at him.  "Is that what you think?  That I wouldn't come back here again?"  He growled, "Well would ya'?" 

I sighed heavily "Look, just let me …" He threw my hand away as if it burned and spun on his heel, spiting over his shoulder, "Screw this.  Go!  Just go on back to New York then."

I ran after him and cut him off.  "You self righteous bastard!  You stand there and tell me if everything you have planned for, worked your ass off for and dreamed about for almost your whole life was staring you in the face, you would choose me if I asked you to stay?"

"If you asked me, yes, yes I would." He said. 

"Liar," I said quietly.  "Sounds sweet, but the reality is far different Christian." 

I rummage in my messenger bag, found the sealed envelope with his name on it, and slammed it against his chest as I jumped up and pecked him on the lips.  "I gotta go." I told him as I ran off to the security check in hoping nobody was noticing the tears that were trying so desperately not to fall.

~*~

"Did Kay get off okay?" Bob asked when he arrived to the studio.  "Yeah," I mumbled fiddling with the envelope she had given me before she ran off.  "What's your problem?" Bob asked. 

"I asked her to stay and she left anyways." I told him tossing the envelope on the soundboard.   "Well I don't blame her." Bob muttered.  "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. 

"Haven't you been paying any attention at all Chris?" I squirmed a little in my seat.  What was he talkin' about.  "Of course I have.  She's got some performance thing going on for school or somethin'." 

Bob snorted, "It's the performance Chris.  This is her final performance at Juilliard.  This is one of her final grades before she hands in her dissertation on Monday, which, I believe, she will present to a panel from the Board of Directors on Wednesday.   This performance will also be her audition for a seat in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra.  She has only been dreaming of this moment since she was six years old when she started taking piano lessons." 

"Dissertation?" I mumbled as I sat up from my slouched position.  Bob just shook his head at me.  "Idiot.  She's working on her doctorate at Juilliard.  Do you have any idea how hard something like this is to accomplish?  Or just how talented she really is?"

"I'm startin' to," I mumbled again reaching for the envelope.  I opened it carefully and pulled out the folded sheet music within reading over the notes. 

Shit! 

"Uh, Bob?  Where's this performance thing?  I need to …"

"Yeah I figured you might.  I'm flying out in a couple of hours.  You can go with me."

[The Heart Asks For Pleasure, Michael Nyman](http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/761871377)

 

~*~

The smallest one seemed to be the accountant and he was six feet, four inches at least.  They were all scowling down at me, five in total including her father.  But, her mother seemed the scariest and most pissed of them all, five feet tall, snow-white hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"You made her cry.  Do you know how hard she has worked for this?  If you've ruined this for her, so help me God, there won't even be DNA particles to identify your body." 

"Now Mary," Bob tried to calm the situation. 

"Don't you dare 'Now Mary' me Bob," she seethed.  Yikes, she's scary.  Never tangle with momma bear, but God Damned is this woman frightening. 

"Ma'am, I'm here to talk to her and try and apologize.  She never explained any of this to me.  I knew it was important to her, but not how much.  Please try and understand.  I was an ass, um, pardon me."  I mumbled.  
 _Good job asshole._

Mary's seething rage was simmering to a hard rolling boil.  "No, you got it right.  You were an ass, go on."

I squirmed a little under her scrutiny, "Well ma'am, that's about it.  I screwed up and I wanna make it right."

There was a chime sound indicating the need to take their seats. 

The shorter brother stopped in front of me and looked me up and down.  "The pale pink roses with the pink tips are her favorite," he said. 

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked him. 

"It's a start, but you might want to have the thorns removed in case she wants to beat you with them.  Her mood has been … fickle, since she got home."

I smiled for the first time all day.  "Well, all right." I told him and slapped him on the shoulder as I reached for my phone as I walked off to make a call.  "Hey Tim?  I need a favor…"

~*~

She took the stage with the other members of the orchestra.  She wore a strapless maroon, floor length gown.  Her hair was arranged up in a high bun of curls and ringlets. 

Her mother explained that each section would highlight her skills; first was with the flute, then the violin and finally with the piano.

  
[](http://www.musiclist.us) [](http://www.musiclist.us/playlist/19642654475/standalone) [](http://www.musiclist.us/playlist/19642654475/download)

~*~

I'd done it.  After the performance, Mr. Ford ushered me aside and told me if I wanted it, the seat was mine for the taking in the orchestra.  I had passed this final test phase and all I had to do was hand in my thesis.  I was thrilled, excited and sad all at once.  I really wish Chris could have been here to share this with me. 

I pushed through the side exit and the mass of people, easily finding my family since they were, as usual, several inches taller than the masses.  I hugged them all in turn and mom cried she was so happy. 

I saw Chris hovering in the back past Bob, looking nervous.  Chris didn't do nervous.  I moved aside of the others and stood in front of him. 

He looked so handsome in a tuxedo.  He had pulled his hair back in a ponytail.  He also looked as uncomfortable as hell in the monkey suit not to mention the nervous glances he was shooting to my family, particularly in the direction of my mother.  I tried to stifle the happy giggle that was bubbling up inside.

After everything, he had made the effort and had come to see me perform and he brought me flowers. 

~*~

"Princess," I murmured when she stood before me.  Her skin glistened from the hot stage lights.  Her makeup and hair were flawless.   I had never seen anything more beautiful.  She glowed.  

I handed her the flowers.  Her eyes watered, "Thank you. They're beautiful.  These are my favorite," she said. 

I stretched my collar a little nervously, "I had a little help," pointing to her brother.  I stepped closer to her holding her elbow. "You were amazing.  Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"Well I tried to but you stormed off in a huff before I could." She told me. 

"I did not storm off in a 'huff'.  I was angry and …" I swallowed. 

"And…" she prompted me. 

"And, I was hurt alright.  There!  Happy now?  I," I looked around and stepped closer to tell her quietly, "I asked you to stay and you threw it back in my face and left me standing there feeling like an idiot."

She chewed her lip thoughtfully, looked at the flowers in her arms and then up to me.  "I can see that I wasn't very fair and probably should have explained it better, but I was just stressing and I freaked a little … okay a lot.  I had a full on meltdown." 

I just stared at her, "About what!" 

"Oh Gee! I don't know my life in general," she snapped. 

"You have got to be the most annoying woman I have ever met.  You find every niche and kink and push, push, push.  You're not happy unless I'm pullin' out my hair are you?  I have no idea how I even fell for a girl like you." I fumed. 

She played with the ribbon wrapped around the flowers with a little grin on her face, "Well we can't have you going bald now, can we?  I'm kind of partial to your hair just where it's at."

"Huh?" okay, I'm confused now. 

"I too share in your grief.  I know what it's like to fall for an insufferable, obstinate jerk who leads me towards the same hair mutilation tactics." Her smile deepened and her ears turned pink.

"Huh? Do what now?" and then it dawned on me what I had said and what her response was.  "Oh … oohh,"

Yeah, see momma didn't raise no fool. 

"So what're you gonna do about it Christian?  Ride in like a white knight and sweep me off my feet to your castle?" she smirked with laughing eyes.  I never knew someone's eyes could actually twinkle. 

"Nah, I'll drive up in my old Chevy, flip ya' over my shoulder, drop ya' in the back of the flat bed and drive ya' on up to the house."

The bright lights of New York City paled in comparison to the smile that lit up her face before I caught her as she jumped up into my arms kissing me for all she was worth.  I pulled back and "But what about all this?  The orchestra?  It's your dream." 

"Dreams change," she mumbled, pulling back and wiping off the lipstick smear that was left behind.  "The orchestra was the icing on the cake.  I really want to teach.  I was planning to start my internship here, but I can teach anywhere and I'm sure somewhere there's an orchestra in Nashville that needs a hand somewhere."

~*~

Later that night we're curled up on the couch in my tiny one bedroom apartment watching TV or trying to anyways.  Chris is far too interested in being Mr. Grabbyhands. 

"So do I finally get to make love to you?" he murmured in my ear while trying to work his hand under my Tshirt. "Nope." I told him. 

"No?  Why not?" he snapped.  "Because silly, you're leaving tomorrow morning." 

He blinked at me, "And? All the more reason to be gettin' with the sweaty lovin'.  I'm not gonna see you until the end of the month and my hand's been runnin' solo for too long darlin'."  He nibbled my neck.

"Mmm, okay you can keep the darlin' part.  I like that with the little sexy husky drawl you've got goin' on, but never, ever, refer to our sexual activities as 'sweaty lovin' again. Oh and thanks for the visual of your masturbatory activities.  TMI can be a bad thing sweetie." He just laughed and nuzzled in closer.  "Come on you know you love it." 

I scowled and sighed dramatically, "Oh alright fine!"  I crawled over and straddled his lap.  He smirks and rests his hands on my hips waiting. 

"You can make love to me," I started and his hand drifted up my back, pulling me downward towards his waiting kiss, "in your bed, in your home, in Tennessee." 

"Uh," he laughed uncertainly.  "That's really not what I had in mind.  I was thinkin' a little sooner … like I don't know, maybe, now."

I just shook my head, "No.  I need to concentrate so I can get my paper finished for Monday.  You're leaving tomorrow morning.  It's better this way."

"For who?" he cried.  I am so good.  How on earth can I keep this straight face going?  *internal high five*

"Well for both of us honey.  It'll make it that much more special." He, he, he …

"Again, for who?" he whined.  "Darlin' if I wait that long my balls will turn blue." 

God he's whiney and cranky when he's horny. 

"Well if you're gonna be that way about it I'm just gonna have to blow you and talk dirty to you every night on the phone until I get down there." I told him as I hopped off his lap and moved between his knees; unbuckling and unzipping him before I pulled the material back, freeing his throbbing cock.

"Huh?" was all he had time to utter before I swallowed him down as far as I could. 

~*~

Holy Mary Mother of …

"Whaahuu … Jesus!  Babe? Ummm, … Oh God!  You … I … Oh shit!" I yelped as I grabbed the back of the couch with white knuckles.  

Jesus H. Motherfucking Christ on a pogo stick.  God Damned!

"Darlin' I'm gonna … I … nnngghhhh…." Kaydence sucked me down and licked me clean.

"Better?" she asked as she tucked me back into my boxers and pulled off my jeans. 

I'd answer her if only I could uncross my eyes and suck back the brains that blew out my dick.  Then, there's breathing.  I'm good at it; I'd like to keep doing it. 

She helped me stand to walk me to the bedroom, "Come on, let's get you to bed, you have an early day tomorrow." she said as she tucked me in and kissed my forehead before she went to get ready for bed. 

She crawled back in and snuggled up next to me when I wrapped my arms around her having regained some coherence.  "Do I even want to know where you learned to do that?"

"Hmmm?" she murmured sleepily before she yawned.  "Oh you can thank Teddy when you meet him."  I blinked in confusion.  "Who is Teddy and why in the hell would I be meeting him?" 

She yawned again and rolled over on her side, wiggling her butt until she got comfortable.  "Oh, he's my best friend from junior high school.  He was exceedingly knowledgeable about the fellatio arts apparently, so showed me how boys liked their blow jobs." 

"Your male best friend showed you how to give guys blow jobs?" I asked and she murmured, "mmmm-hmm".

"Hell, I might have to slip him the tongue when I do meet him.  Boy knows his shit."  She yawned again and grabbed my arm wrapping me around her, "That's nice sweetie, he'll like that," before she nodded off to sleep.  

~*~

 

The front door flew open with a bang, "Chris?" I heard Kaydence yell from the front of the house.

"Kay? What're you … I was gonna pick you up at the airport. How did you …" I stuttered through as I walked from the back kitchen drying my hand on a dishtowel to the living room straight into an armful of Kaydence.

Oh man she felt good. I just buried my face in her neck and breathed in deep.

"I got an earlier flight," she mumbled in my shoulder.

She's here. I wrapped her in closer. "I had a plan …" I mumbled absently.

She pulled back and looked up caressing my cheeks. "I can go back and wait for you at the airport if you like," she said with an amused smirk.

I blinked at her, turned back to the kitchen and then back to her throwing the towel over my shoulder, "Fuck the plan. I've gotta new plan," I told her as I reached down and threw her over my shoulder.

She was giggling hysterically as I walked through the kitchen to the back stairwell leading upstairs, shutting off the burners on the way. "Hey! That smells really good. I am hungry; maybe we could have a snack first?"

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and tossed it up in the air, "Have an apple." I told her as I kept walking and jogging up the steps. "Well that's not very fair," she grumbled. I just slapped her backside, not hard, but enough to get her attention.

"Chris!" she yelped. "Can we at least have sex first before you start tryin' your kinky moves on me?" she asked as I dumped her in the middle of my bed.

~*~

I smirked up at him from where I landed on the bed and took a bite of the apple he threw up for me. It was juicy and sweet. Some of the sticky sweetness rolled out from the bite and down my chin.

Chris' eyes dilated and he was breathing heavy standing between my legs. I held the apple up to him and he leaned down and bit into it, his lips caressing my fingers that held the apple in place for him.   This caused my heart to race and me to breathe faster.

He reached for the apple and tossed it over his shoulder. I heard it land in the basket with a thud. I arched my eyebrow at him, "That's getting a little annoying mister."

"I usually always hit my targets," he drawled huskily. My eyes went wide and I started breathing heavy. His face softened as he ran his fingertips down my cheek, "Relax princess, I'll take care of you, you know that darlin'."

I blushed, "I know. It's just been … a while …" I chewed my lip and shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little nervous?" I cringed.

God I sound pathetic. My drop dead, sexy, cowboy boyfriend wants sex and what do I do? I have a panic attack.

 _Fuck My Life! I'm an idiot._

Chris leaned in and gently kissed my nose. "We don't have to if you aren't comfortable," he told me.

I blinked up at him, "What? No, no, no. I do want to, like a lot, but I just, um … you know what forget it." I told him as I worked myself out of my jacket and threw it in the direction of the corner.

I started working on getting his over shirt off when his hand stopped me and leaned over pushing me back into the mattress. "No princess, we're gonna talk about this."

"Chris." I whined. He just stared at me and waited. "It's just been a long time, okay … like a couple of years. And it's not like I did it that much to begin with. What if … what if you don't like it?" I asked.

"Oh I'm gonna like it," he chuckled. I smacked him in the back of the head. "I'm bein' serious asshole. What if … I mean … I …" I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. I looked everywhere but at him, a feat considering he was laying over me, silent and watching. "I don't wanna disappoint you." I mumbled quietly.  

~*~

"That's what you're worried about?" I asked her kinda shocked. "Princess you could never disappoint me." I told her honestly. She scowled at me with a "chea-right" look.

"I've seen the pictures of your exes. I mean why would you want me?  I just don't get it. My boobs are too small. I'm mousy. I'm short. We won't even get into my mood swings or my attitude. I know I'm bitchy and not a very nice person a lot of the time, so why me?" she asked. "I mean you could have anyone. Why me?"

"Why not you?" I asked.

"Christian, I'm being serious." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Because I love you."

I hadn't planned on telling her that just yet, but I actually figured it out before she left for New York. It was what it was. It was how I felt, no big epiphany. Kaydence Felicity Brooks; yup, I'm in love with her.    

She gasped and covered her mouth, trying to keep it inside. Her eyes watered. "Now," I told her. "Can I make love to you or do you want to argue with me some more darlin'?"

She leaned up on her elbow and ran her fingertips down my cheek making me shudder. Her eyes were still shiny as she watched me. She cradled my cheek in her palm and I leaned into her touch. She leaned forward and kissed me softly. I felt it everywhere.

I didn't realize where her other hand was. She pulled the arm I was leaning in on out from under me and rolled us around so she was on top. I laughed against her mouth at her boldness. I reached up and released the clip holding her hair up. It fell down around me blocking out everything else. It was just me and her. I ran my fingers up into her hair and massaged her scalp as I continued to kiss her.

I sat us up, never leaving her sweet lips. She squirmed in my lap against my painfully hard cock. When I released her lips, we were both panting softly. She kissed my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks and down my neck causing me to moan.

Softly in my ear she murmured, "Yes you can make love to me. Oh and by the way Christian, I'm in love with you too." I turned her to look at me by her chin and she was smiling, but a single tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb before I pulled her down and kissed her hungrily.

~*~

Oh man! He's a good kisser. I can't take it any more so I pulled at the back of his shirt to lift it off and Chris took over removing it as I worked on removing my own.

He grabbed me around my neck at the base of the skull and pulled me back in for more hot and heavy kisses. His other large warm, calloused hand wound around my waist and ground me closer to his erection. I squirmed in his lap again throwing my head back and groaning. He kisses and nibbles down my neck where he kissed and nuzzled the mounds of my breasts. I'm wearing a simple cotton bra. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss the top of his head encouraging him.

"I don't know where you get your boobs are too small. I think they're perfect," he says as he palms one and sucks the nipple into hardness through the fabric.

"Chris please…" he deftly unfastens the hook in the back (so not thinking too hard about that one … growly green-eyed monster…). The material falls loose and he pushes it aside and sucks on a pouty tip.

I grip him tight as he flips us and I'm on the bottom again. Oooo … dizzy. I reach to open his jeans and palm him in the process. He makes this growly, moaning whimper noise while dropping his head into my shoulder. "Fuck," he mutters.

"Baby please … no more teasin' … you can later, promise …" I murmur in his ear. "I want you … in me like yesterday, but now would be too … please Chris … need you baby."

~*~

I grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head. She groaned and arched into me.

 _Shit!_

Okay. Gotta get it together or I'm gonna lose it. I slam my mouth against hers, harsh and biting. She just wraps her legs tighter around my waist and keeps grinding up into me.

It kills me, but I pull away and stand to yank off my jeans and kick off my boots, before I bend down and remove her sneakers and socks.

Little pink-tinted toenails wiggle at me. I look up and she is leaning up on her elbows watching me with a smirk, "Is this another kink we need to talk about?" I growled at her and pinched her pinkie. She just giggled and fell back on the mattress.

I watched her unbutton her jeans and push them down with her panties as she lifted her hips to move them farther down. She tilted her head to look down at me. "Are you gonna help or am I gonna do all the work?"

I reach up and pull them the rest of the way off. I stood at the foot of the bed and watched her. Pale blonde hair fanned out against the dark navy of my quilt. Her smooth pale skin glowed in contrast.

She was staring at my cock like she wanted to devour it.

 _All in good time baby._

Her pussy looked so sweet. She kept it neat and trimmed. The others all had designs or were bald.

Before I could stop myself, I dove in, nuzzling and tonguing it, breathing in deep. Her scents were addictive and intoxicating. She tasted musky sweet and spicy.

Kaydence arched up as I wrapped my arms around her backside. She was tugging on my hair, "No, no, no … I won't make it if you do that. Now, Chris, need you in me now."

I moaned and muttered, "Fuck," as my hands tightened painful within the quilt. I'm gonna lose it if I'm not careful. I crawled up the bed and sat up against the headboard. "Come on princess. Sit in my lap. It'll be easier for you. You can control it more."

She crawled up and positioned herself in my lap after some awkward adjustments. "Oh this is just sooo sexy. It's like all weird naked Twister angles," she snarked.

I laughed as she scowled at me.

She bit her lip and ran her fingers up and down my cock causing me to bite my lip to stifle the tortured groan that wanted to escape. She maneuvered herself and positioned herself to sit on my cock. My hand stilled her. "Condoms," I said as I reached for the nightstand drawer.

~*~

My hand stopped him. "It's okay honey. We already mailed each other our results so we both know we're clean." He looked hesitant, "but what about …"

Whatever he was going to say was lost in the loud moaning and panting he was doing as I grabbed his thick cock and I pushed him into me. "Trust me …" I breathed. He just nodded looking dazed.

I felt stretched and pulled. There was pain and tightness but in a sweet ache. So full. "Oh God, Chris?" I whimpered as I bit my lip hard.

His fingers clenched and released as he held my hips tightly. "Baby, can I move? I gotta move princess, please…" I nodded rising up and sitting back down slowly. His thrusts were shallow.

He leaned me back and supported me with his hands as his thrusts became more forceful. I pressed his face to my breast as he tongued and mouthed them.

I hung suspended trusting in the sensations he was orchestrating through my body. It was beautiful. I felt complete, cherished and loved by this wonderfully insufferable man who I don't know how I ever lived without.

"Oh … oh … Chris?" I cried riding him faster as his thrusts were becoming erratic. He pressed our foreheads together gritting his teeth.

"It's alright. I've gotcha princess …" faster and faster the sensations rose and crashed down; they twisted and turned in on themselves. It was exquisite and piercingly beautiful as it spun out of control. I threw my head back, pressing into Chris. "Christian!" I screamed in my release. "Oh Christ," Chris groaned as he released in waves.

He shook and trembled in my arms. "Baby?" I whispered against his sweaty temple while I held him. "'m fine." He mumbled and just burrowed closer holding me tighter.

~*~

 

I cradled her in my arms and stroked her hair. I reached into the nightstand and pulled out an envelope for her.

She sat up, opened it and read it. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. She looked up at me with tears falling down. I pulled her in and nibbled on her sweet lips brushing the tears away.

"One of my professors made a call for me. I have an interview on Monday with the Director of the Music Department at the University of Tennessee."

We were holding hands over the covers and I lifted them and pressed a kiss on the back of hers before I pulled her back to lay with me some more.

The sheets of paper lay in our lap.

>  _**Let Me Go – Christian Kane** _
> 
> _He was sitting on his tailgate  
>  And she was lovin' on his roughneck  
> She was talking about running away  
> And he was puffin' on a cigarette  
> Just thinkin' (huh)  
> How am I gonna say goodbye?  
> He said, girl you got it good here  
> You don't need to mess with  
> A guy going nowhere  
> She said how's about Texas?  
> He got up and shook his head  
> Then he said, ain't you been listening?  
> It's never gonna work out  
> And I think it'd be a good time now to  
> Let me go  
> You don't need me baby  
> Stop holding on the way you are  
> Don't you know I'm no good for you  
> And it'll only break your heart  
> If you don't  
> Let me go  
> He said other than a dreamer  
> I ain't nothin' but a drifter  
> You could do a lot better  
> Then leaned over and he kissed her  
> He said you got another year of college  
> And a good momma and a daddy  
> And me, I got $93 in this old '82 Chevy  
> So let me go  
> You don't need me baby  
> Stop holding on the way you are  
> Don't you know I'm no good for you  
> And it'll only break your heart  
> If you don't  
> Let me go  
> She said, nice try  
> But you can't hide behind those shades there on your face  
> Ya see I don't think you're all that tough  
> I just think you're scared of love  
> And I think I won't take up that much space  
> So let me go  
> Take me with you baby  
> I belong where you are  
> We both know that you're not as strong as you think you are  
> Let me go  
> Take me with you baby  
> I belong where you are  
> Don't you know I'm so good for you  
> And it'll only break your heart  
> Down the road  
> If you don't  
> Let me go  
> With you baby  
> Let me go  
> With you baby  
> Just let me go_


End file.
